Just Don't Let Me Down
by KTxx
Summary: How come she's never noticed him before? - AU. Brooke and Julian. OneShot.


_By such a smiling sweetheart._  
><em>Ohh and your sweet and pretty face<em>  
><em>In such an ugly world<em>  
><em>Something so beautiful.<em>

His dark brown eyes followed her as she walked down the hallway, her typically expensive purse hanging on her arm as her sparkling greens looked straight forward.

He was in awe.

_Brooke Davis. _She's lived in Tree Hill all of her life with her parents who treat her like she's nonexistent. She's best friends with Peyton Sawyer, the scary chick who likes to punch people and has this curly blonde hair that flies around everywhere. She's dating Lucas Scott, the cocky jock with the cocky smirk, who spends more time with the best friend than her. She likes clothes- she _loves_ clothes. Not just wearing them, but designing them. She has these cute little dimples that her boyfriend makes fun of.

She doesn't even know his name.

(That could be considered _weird_ that he knows all that stuff. It's _observant_, okay?)

He's pretty sure he loves her. He's seen enough movies to know what love is. Plus, he sees it all the time with his best friend Haley and her boyfriend, Nathan. Now _that_ is love. He looks at Brooke like Nathan looks at Haley. But he wants her to look at him like Haley looks at Nathan.

...She never will.

_Brooke and Julian._

_Julian and Brooke._

It fits.

He feels like Michael Carrington sometimes, wanting a girl so beautiful who's dating a guy that's just as popular that she is, but she's unhappy.

He can see it. He sees it every day. She laughs at his jokes, but her eyes don't sparkle like they do when she's cheerleading. She sends him small smiles, but not full dimple-showing, teeth gleaming smiles. She used to talk to him about her designs, but once she realised he never listed, she stopped.

Julian would listen, though.

Julian would tell jokes so funny that she would cry in laughter.

Julian would treat her like a queen; she wouldn't be able to go a day without smiling.

Lucas _doesn't._

But Brooke would never have the chance to know that.

Why? Well, the simple fact that she's _Brooke Davis. _She doesn't even spare a glance in his direction (except that one time when he thought she was looking at him, but she was eying Haley's poncho in disgust, his had heart skipped a beat, until rejection hit him like a punch in the face), she would never willingly talk to him, she would never even smile at him.

He's a mathlete. That's makes him _kinda_ unpopular.

While Brooke Davis is the _definition _popular.

This isn't Grease 2.

And there isn't going to be a day when she bumps into him in the hallway and immediately gets butterflies...or something along those lines.

They're never going to be Brulian.

(Haley made that up. He's not _that_ sad that he has to think of that name people would call them together).

(...People totally would, though).

He shook his head away from those heart aching thoughts, realising that she was no longer in his line of sight. He wasn't going to stand on his tiptoes among the crowd to catch a glimpse of her..._again._

Okay, so _maybe_ he is a little sad.

It doesn't matter though, because he still has one more year at Tree Hill High.

One more year to see her face every weekday.

''JuJu-Bee,'' a voice shouted. ''What are you doing? C'mon, we're gonna be late.''

He groaned in frustration at the nickname and slammed his locker door shut, before walking over to his best friend. But not before stealing one more glance behind him to see if she was there.

She wasn't.

* * *

><p>She swept her bangs away from her eyes as she looked at the book in her hands. Maths was hard, really hard. Brooke was definitely going to fail her test next period.<p>

Plus, it was kinda hard to study when you're walking down the hallway.

Her body smacked into someone else's, causing her to stumble backwards, almost falling thanks to her designer heels.

''Watch it, l-'' she stopped suddenly once she looked at the person in front of her.

He was grinning widely at her, looking almost unable to speak as the girl next to him smiled in amusement.

She hardly noticed her, though.

His curls caught her first, they were dark and... perfect. His eyes were similar; it was like she could see all of him, just by looking at those browns. His smile should be illegal or something, it made her head spin.

How come she's never noticed him before?

''...Hi.'' she finally said, smiling.

It was a _real _smile_,_ too.

She felt little butterflies erupt in her stomach.

Her friend nudged him in his side, making him snap back into his sense. ''Hi,'' he said back, slightly bewildered.

''I'm Brooke,''

She noticed his eyes roll mockingly. ''Uh, I'm Julian.''

_Brooke and Julian._

She liked the sound of that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I don't really know what _this_ is. I just started writing and couldn't seem to stop. Plus, I've not wrote something completely Brulian since AMH (even though that included lots of Naley and Leyton too. I know, I've been reminded many times). I may have some of the tenses mixed up, sorry about that. The song was _naive _by _the kooks._

Please review if you have time. **x**


End file.
